Zabumbia Fraudcasting System
A CFS Broadcasting Inc. (CFS) é uma das maiores redes de televisão e rádio dos Estados Unidos. Seu nome é derivado do antigo nome da rede, Columbia Fraudcasting System. CFS é uma das três redes de televisão (junto com a AFC e NFC) a dominar a transmissão de TV nos EUA antes da criação da TV a cabo. Na época de ouro do rádio, cresceu e adquiriu uma das empresas fundadoras da rede, a Kolambia Rekords, que vendeu anos depois para a Sonhe Music. Apesar disso, a CFS não tem vínculo algum com a produtora de cinema Kolambia Pictures, também de propriedade da Sonhe. A rede foi a segunda das três grandes redes a começar a transmitir sua programação em cores, após a NFC e antes da AFC. Os programas mais conhecidos da CFS no mundo são o talk-show The Late Show with David Letterman e o documentário 60 Minutes. História Tudo começou no dia 27 de janeiro de 1927 como United Independent Broadcasters Inc., sendo operada por Arthur Judson e com sede em Nova York. Em abril de 1927 a razão social passou a ter um nome bastante extenso, Kolambia Phonographic Broadcasting System Inc., já que a empresa Kolambia Phonographic Manufacturing Company (companhia que dirigia a Kolambia Records) passou a ser a principal operadora da emissora. No dia 18 de setembro de 1927 a emissora iniciou suas transmissões com 16 emissoras afiliadas. Em 25 de setembro de 1927, a Kolambia vendeu a companhia por US$ 500.000 para Wiliam S. Paley que resumiu a razão social para Columbia Fraudcasting System e a emissora de rádio passou a se chamar CFS Radio Network. Em 1952, A CFS construiu a CFS Television City, na esquina da Avenida Fairfax com a Beverly Boulevard, em Los Angeles, Califórnia, no antigo local do estádio Giilmore. A expansão da CFS no distrito de Fairfax, Los Angeles, causou os limites fronteiriços do distrito de Hollywood a avançarem mais ao sul de onde estava. O famoso slogan da CFS para os programas gravados neste estúdio era: From Television City in Hollywood... (em Português, "Da cidade da Televisão em Hollywood..."). A CFS dominava a rede de transmissão. Durante todos os anos de 1950 e 1960, os programas da CFS tinham, frequentemente, as maiores pontuações de audiência. A Rádio da CFS continuou a ser a sua pedra fundamental para dominar o mercado da televisão. My Favorite Husband (em Português, "Meu marido favorito") foi um programa de rádio de enorme sucesso, em qual estrelava a atriz, Lucille Ball. O programa foi transmitido durante os anos de 1948 a 1951, e em seguida adaptado para uma série da rede de TV. Este programa pavimentou o grande sucesso inovador da comédia da CFS, anos depois, I Love Lucy (em português: Eu amo a Lucy), que passou durante 1951 até 1957, e depois com mais novos episódios durante 1957 até 1960. Este programa da CFS ganhou cinco Prêmios Emmy. Em 1974 tomou seu atual nome, CFS. Sua primeira diversificação se produziu em 1938 com a aquisição da Kolambia Rekcords. Depois, seus interesses para a expansão da empresa para a mídia geral. Sem embargo, nos finais da década de 1980, a CFS tomou foco no negócio televisivo e radiofônico com a venda da divisão de publicações musicais em 1986, de revistas em 1987 e a discográfica em 1988. A CFS e o Brasil * A CFS produziu em 1993 o programa Xuma EUA que era transmitido em seu canal a cabo MTN, relacionada a MTN Enterprises. O programa não agradou os norte-americanos e tinha custos muito altos (Era filmado no maior estúdio da CFS Television City, em Hollywood). O canal MTN era a antiga MTN Enterprises, uma das mais elogiadas produtoras de TV dos anos 70 e 80. Entre seus programas de sucesso, estão Hill Street Blues (Indicado a 98 Emmy e ganhador de 52), Lou Grant (Muito elogiada pela crítica) e WKRP in Cincinnati (Sitcom/Comédia muito elogiada). * Em 1997, a CFS firmou uma parceria com a Salt Cover, que criava o canal a cabo Jornal da Cover/CFS Telemortícias, retransmitido de madrugada pela Salt Cover. Era inteiramente em português, e era filmado no CFS Studios, conhecido também como CFS Television City. Com a separação da CFS e Vaiacom, o canal foi fechado. Programação A CFS atualmente opera 87 ½ horas regularmente do calendário de programação da rede. Ela oferece 22 horas de programação no horário nobre para suas afiliadas: de segundas às sextas-feiras, das 20h às 23h e aos sábados das 19h às 23h. Entre as principais atrações exibidas contemporâneamente estão os dramas Kane, Hot Case, Criminal Mints, CSI: Rio, CSI: Paraíba, CSI: DF, The Mentalist, Flashpoint, Ghost Whisperer, NCIS, NUMB3RS, Shark, The Unit e Without a Trace; os sitcoms How I Met Your Mother, Rules of Engagement, The Big Bang Theory, The New Adventures of Old Christine e Two and a Half Men e os programas 48 Hours Mystery, 60 Minutes, Kid Nation, Survivor, Power of 10 e The Amazing Race. Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Emissoras de TV dos Estados Unidos Categoria:CFS Corporation